


Dance with me

by marginalia



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: contrelamontre, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-28
Updated: 2003-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: Contrelamontre structure/form challenge, plus a slow-dance challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Contrelamontre structure/form challenge, plus a slow-dance challenge.

Billy can't dance.

Orlando finds this no end of amusing. It seems like Billy can do everything else. Martial arts. Music. Orlando. None of these are far removed from dance, when you get down to it. It's all about the body and rhythm and being in tune with your partner.

Billy dances when it's everyone out on the floor with the pounding music and sweat and lights and the bump and grind with anyone and everyone and no one's watching. But when they're out alone and it's quiet he refuses. He says he just can't. He says he has two left feet. He says it's a bitch trying to buy shoes.

Orlando begins to wonder if "can't" really ought to be "won't". And then Orlando wonders why.

***

"Why me?" Billy glared up at him. "I -"

"You can't. I know." The corner of Orlando's mouth twitched up in a mild smirk. "Finally it's my turn to teach you something." Billy looked wistfully at his beer. "It'll wait," chided Orlando. "Come on. This is an amazing song." He grabbed Billy by the hand and half led, half drug him out to one of the darker corners of the dance floor.

"Right, then. Now what?" Billy looked petulant.

"Here. Put your arms around me," Orlando guided him. "C'mon. Act as if you actually like me. It really shouldn't be that big of a challenge."

Billy chuckled in spite of himself. "Ok, ok. I'm trying. I really am." He moved into Orlando's embrace, attempted to sway and move with the music. Orlando's hands on his hips, pulling him in closetight, guiding him gently, a slowsteady grind. Billy tensed.

"No, no," Orlando breathed into Billy's ear. "Don't listen. Feel." He stepped back, undid the first few buttons on Billy's shirt, and laid his hand on Billy's chest. "There." He drummed out the rhythm with his fingertips. "Feel the rhythm there." Orlando slid his hand down around to the small of Billy's back. Kissed him deeply. "And stop thinking."

His palm in place he pushpulled Billy back. Into him. Billy shuddered, burned by the whitehotheat where they touched, licked his lips as though to capture the whole taste of Orlando. He buried his face in Orlando's shoulder and gave himself over to him and the languorous and enthralling beat.

Billy couldn't hear the music anymore, and he wondered if that was the point. He moved to the rhythm of Orlando's heart pounding so close. Pressed in tighter as though they could really move as one. Hands roaming across Orlando's strongsmooth back, then slipping down to tease the silksoftskin below the waistband of his jeans. Friction nearly driving him mad. The song ended with Orlando's fingers stroking the back of his neck.

Billy looked up into his eyes, darkened further with want. Orlando smiled. "I knew you could dance."

***

Dance, Billy had read once, is the highest form of personal expression. When people have too much emotion to speak, they have to sing, and when the passion is too great even for singing, then they dance. It had seemed rather chaotic to him. Billy likes being in control.

Sometimes, however, control is overrated. Next time, for the first time, he will have a new answer when Orlando asks him the inevitable question:

"Care to dance, Billy?"


End file.
